The Covenant of the Behemoth
The Covenant of the Behemoth is a coalition of five immensely powerful dragons, who during their many lives, have completely dominated the empires of Veriah. Origin In each of their respective times, the five dragons were the most cunning and powerful of their kind. Though they differed in personality and methods, each of the five managed to forge vast empires that could not be challenged by the lesser races. Simply controlling Veriah was not enough for them of course, and they soon set their gazes on reaching further into the depths of the universe. This was a highly ambitious goal, and with their guidance, they hoped that their empires could eventually provide them with the means to do so. Nevertheless, the unstoppable force of time was a foe they could not ignore, and the dragons soon poured all efforts into discovering the secrets of immortality. For the lesser races, lichdom was a suitable method for forgoing death. For dragons however, their mighty souls could not be contained within a fragile trinket. Though they each had thousands of years to search, the dragons were all unsuccessful in their attempts for endless life. It was only when a deeply enigmatic, farsider entity known as The Behemoth approached them and fulfilled their deepest desire, in exchange for seemingly nothing at all. Logically, it was foolish to trust such a strange being, and though the offer seemed much too good to be true, the dragons had become desperate, and greedily accepted. The Behemoth ripped their souls from their bodies and wove them into the very fabric of The Universe, binding them to Veriah for eternity. Though still trapped within their home planet, the dragons were now immortal and free to unlock the secrets of the universe. As millenniums passed and the flesh fell from their bones, any shreds of benevolence they once possessed soon turned into indifference and frustration towards their mortal subjects. As their cruelties grew, and the people of their empires could no longer bear their torments, resistance soon erupted. In most cases, entire civilizations were effortlessly wiped out of existence for their transgressions. However in enough time, few kingdoms would eventually produce mighty heroes powerful enough to strike down their draconian tyrants. Though their physical bodies have been shattered many times, their souls have remained untouched for millions of years. Their false promises will always seep into the minds of the greedy, and it only takes one sufficiently foolish person to spark their return. Dragons of the Covenant Avrae, Queen of Blizzards Avrae originated in the frozen wastes of Northern Okhor. Avrae has been known as The Frostbringer, The Whitewalker, The Frost Warde, and The Frozen Queen. Tyrath, King of Ashes Tyrath originated from the Crimson Depths of Auvrum. Tyrath has been known as The Scarred One, The Demon of the Trench, and the King of Ashes. Sivayrl, Stormcaller Sivayrl was born of the endless sands of Central Emora. Sivayrl has been known as The Sandking and The Stormlord Umbaroth, Death's Shadow Umbaroth crawled from beneath the fetid swamps of nothern Auvrum. Umbaraoth has been known as The Shadower, The Wastewalker, and The Plague Bringer. Ith, Plague Bringer Ith arose from the deep jungles of Eastern Emora. Ith has been known as. Trivia The Covenant is largely responsible for the huge diversity of intelligent creatures on Veriah. Every intelligent race has been elevated, relocated, guided or destroyed by their machinations.